Legend And A Vampire
by Tharealzero
Summary: Tsukune Aono all his life thought he was some average human when one fateful day at his new school he meets a girl that makes him risk his life in order to protect her causing something deep from withing to awaken forever changing his life. *Minor Devil May Cry Cross over*(On Hold sorryz)
1. Chapter 1: A seal no more

(A/N: Hey guys hope you guys enjoy what you're about to read. This story is a bit of a crossover in the sense that I took some lore from the Devil May Cry series as I felt that it would give a nice touch to this AU. I'll probably will run through the first season of the anime as a way to introduce everyone and after that I'll probably dip into the Manga to add the rest of the conflict.[ I.e. Anti-thesis and Fairy Tale]. Please feel free to comment your opinions on the matter as I'm still new to this. I'll try to have at least one chapter every 2-3 weeks now that school is starting up soon and I won't have as much time as I used to. But I'll try and do my best. Yours, Tharealzero)

'thinking' – character thoughts

_Italics_ – words printed/or emphasis. (use context)

**Bold – Monster speaking**

**'Thinking' – Monster Thoughts**

* * *

'My name is Tsukune Aono. I'm fifteen years old and I'm on my way to Yokai Academy, where I'll be attending as a freshman.'

Tsukune Aono was dressed in brown pants, white dress shirt, red tie, and with a green blazer to top it off. He sat on the school bus that was to take him to Yokai Academy just staring out the window as he listened to his music with headphones that went over his head. At first glance people would assume that he is average across the board. Which wasn't entirely incorrect. He was of average height and weight, Black messy hair that seemed to have _bedhead_ written all over it, and rich chocolate brown eyes. his grades weren't good but they weren't bad either. He tended to keep to himself a lot because he felt that he was nothing special, which caused him to do not as well as he could of in self-esteem department. However he was special indeed. And it was a secret kept from him by his parents. The secret was what flowed through his blood.

Tsukune isn't entirely human. Yes human blood does flow through his veins thanks to his mother, but alongside that human blood flowed the blood of a Kishin, thanks to his father .

* * *

_Bite size Monster Dictionary: Kishin (Demon God)(S- Class Super Monster )_

* * *

_A general term used to describe all powerful Oni (demons). The term "oni" is well know throughtout Japan, but it's said to have originated from the "Rakshasa" gods who serveed Vaisravana along with the Yasha. Known for their belligerent and cannabalistic natures, they control destruction and ruin._

Thus making Tsukune a Human-Kishin Hybrid. The thing is that he doesn't know it himself. This is due to his father placing a seal over his heart that kept his demonic blood dormant in order to give his son an easy life and learn what it meant to value life and enjoy the things that humans have come to understand and embrace like feelings.

Back on the bus Tsukune kept looking out the window listening to his music not a care in the world, that is until the Bus driver caught his attention by making the rearview mirror reflect some sunlight into his eyes. Tsukune rubbed his eyes with one hand while he used the other to remove his headphones not paying attention as they made their way into a tunnel with strange lights all around , before the bus driver spoke up

"So you heading to Yokai Academy?"

"Yea. This is my first year"

"well you better watch your back if I were you, Yokai Academy can be a real scary place if you aren't careful" he said as he came to a stop.

"thanks for the advice… I guess" I said as I stepped off the bus and looked at a scare crow that held a sign that read _Yokai Academy_. Tsukune just stared off at the red sea that happened to be behind it.

"Is that the school over there?" he said to himself as he saw what looked like building off in the distance.

"better get going or else you'll be late on your first day kid" the bus driver said as he closed the doors and drove off back through the tunnel.

'okay I know I just saw his eyes glow under his hat' Tsukune thought to himself as a shiver worked down his spine. "well I guess I'd better get going." He said to himself as he began to walk into the dark ominous forest that stood between the bus stop and the school.

As Tsukune walked through the forest he had his headphones back on so a lot of the noise from the forest could not be heard. But that didn't change the fact that he felt as thought something was off about the forest. He kept walking through the forest keeping a watchful eye on his surroundings but not being able to hear the clanking/squeaking noises that were fast approaching his location. He stopped in a clearing when he put his headphones around his neck and took out his mp3 from his pocket.

"great battery is dead. I knew I should of charged it last night" he muttered to himself when he finally head the clanking noise he could not hear before. He looked around to see what it was as he turned his body but that's when it happened….

"what the heck is out the-AAAH!" he screamed the last part out as he was hit in the back with something, something heavy…and pink. As gravity worked its magic he and whatever hit him were launched forward and Tsukune closed his eyes as he made contact with the ground below.

"ugh. Ow that really hurt" he groaned to himself as he put his hand out to pick himself up when he touched something soft, 'what is this?' he thought to himself before hearing a moan

"aah" came from the person whose leg Tsukune apparently just squeezed

"!" was all Tsukune could think/say as a gasp was all that came from his mouth.

"Oh I'm sorry. But I just suddenly got all dizzy" said the girl who had just crashed into Tsukune with what he now realized was a bike of all things. The girl managed to flick her hair back when Tsukune just stared at her. '! She's gorgeous!' was all he could think before she quickly realized where his hand was and pulled it down.

"!" they both gasped as it suddenly became real awkward. Tsukune pulled his hand and muttered gibberish as he dragged himself back on the dirt and managed to say

"it's not what you think!" as a small amount of blood became apparent on his cheek.

"oh you're bleeding!" said the girl as she pulled out a tissue and got closer. At this moment Tsukune now took the moment to look over her with a closer eye. She had long pink hair which flowed to about knee length. She had an adorable heart shaped face. Eyes that looked like emeralds of the highest quality. And was wearing what seemed to be the female version of the same uniform Tsukune was wearing, but instead of pants she wore a skirt, a really, really short skirt. As Tsukune noticed her appearance she stopped her approach and sniffed the air.

"oh I..I can't…I shouldn't…but .. but that smell…" she said as she drew closer to Tsukune once again

"huh?" he said 'smell?' he thought as he sniffed her hair when she was close enough. 'aaah.' He thought a small blush came over his face ' her hair smells so good, almost like strawberries!' he thought to himself before she cupped his face with both of her hands.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it" she said as she drew in even closer "Because I'm a vampire!" she said as she made her way to his neck and bit down causing Tsukune to gasp at the sudden contact. The pink haired girl stayed there for a few moments before she realized what she was doing and pulled back.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" she desperately said in order to apologize

"OW! You bit me!" Tsukune said back out of shock really instead of pain. ' wait' he said to himself as he inspected the _bite mark_ 'huh? Its not that bad. It really doesn't hurt at all actually' he mentally noted. While lost in thought the pink haired girl made her way to a flyer that came out of Tsukune's bag when she crashed into him. She picked up said flyer and asked him…

"Are you going to Yokai too?"

"uuuh.. Yea. Its my first year " he replied to the girl.

"That's Great! This is mine too!"

"Oh. so what do you know?" he replied still reeling back from being bit.

"I have to ask?" she said as Tsukune could see the uneasiness in her posture and voice. "what do you think about …well about vampires?" she asked in an innocent tone.

'it's a joke. It's gotta be' he thought to himself as he stood up and replied "they're fine by me. I don't have a problem with vampires one bit. If you wanna call yourself a vampire more power to ya"

"! THANK YOU!" she yelled out in joy as she glomped him to the ground. "Well if that the case, then maybe we could be friends! What do you think?" she asked with excitement in her voice.

"ye-yeah.. sure" he stuttered out

" OH fantastic! I was nervous because I didn't have any friends here yet. Oh how silly of me, yeah my name is Moka Akashiya by the way." She said while she was somewhat straddling him on the ground.

"A-and my name is Tsukune Aono" he muttered back gazing at her beauty. 'I can't believe I get to go to school with a girl this cute! This is my lucky day' he thought to himself.

After their little introductions to each other they gathered their stuff and made their way to the opening ceremony that all first years should attend. But while their they got separated from each other so Tsukune and Moka both thought id be best to just get to class and search for each other later.

* * *

Inside his class room Tsukune took a seat in the back next to the window as students made their way into class and sat down. Tsukune was thinking to himself staring out the window before the teacher walked in and spoke..

"Hello class-Nyah! And welcome to Yokai Academy!" she exclaimed. She was of average height for a woman who appeared to be in her late 20's early 30's. she wore a brown skirt that came to the mid of her thighs, an orange tank top with what seemed to be a fur pattern on it. An open white dress shirt over the tank. She wore a pair of glasses that laid over her closed eyes. She had sandy blonde hair with to tufts of hair which looked like….cat ears? "My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your teacher" she said

'wow the teacher seems really nice too! I really lucked out' he thought to himself as he happily listened to the happy teacher.

" well I'm sure that everybody already knows this fact but Yokai is incredibly unique school created entirely for monsters!" she spoke to the class keeping her cheery tone.

'sure, sure monsters…whu?' Tsukune thought to himself as he did a mental relapse of what he just heard as thunder sounded off in the creepy skies above.

"currently this planet is well under Human control so in order for monsters like you and I class to live peacefully is to learn how to coexist with them!" she exclaimed with a somewhat serious tone of voice. 'woah! Teacher what?!' Tsukune thought to himself before Ms. Nekonome continued walking up to the board.

"And that brings us up to our first rule! As long as you are on campus you must always remain in your human form! Unless there are special circumstances. Everybody got that?" she said as a shocked Tsukune was about to raise his hand to ask a question before she continued. "rule number two! Never ever reveal your monster identity to another student." Tsukune didn't know what to say he just did not know what to do in a situation like this. He was about to say something when the person sitting next to him spoke up.

"heh. A bunch of boring rules" the other teen said.

"and you areeeeee? Aha! Saizou Komiya" the happy teacher said while looking through her roll book.

"if we do happen to come across a human why not just eat it? That's what I would do anyway." The teen now known as Saizou said. He had brown shoulder length hair slicked back, an earring, and a metal stud on his lower lip. As soon as he finished speaking he used an extremely long tongue come out of his mouth and licked his lips which sent a shiver down Tsukune's back as he tried to hide behind a book. 'He's gotta be joking!" Tsukune screamed in his mind.

"well there's no chance of that happening" Ms. Nekonome said "because at this school all students and teachers are monsters-Nyah!" she said to the teen. " you see this school is surrounded by a barrier created by the dark lords. But if somehow a human did make his way to this they would be killed on sight." And at that Tsukune just stumbled in his seat and dropped the book he was using to hide from Saizou.

"say whatever you want but I swear I've been smelling a human this whole time." Saizou told the overly cheery cat teacher as he turned to look at Tsukune when suddenly the door slid open. Tsukune was hiding behind his book before a familiar voice was heard.

"I'm so sorry I'm late I got lost after the ceremony" the voice said.

"oh don't worry, it alright. Go ahead and introduce yourself" Ms. Nekonome said.

"Hi I'm Moka Akashiya!" said Moka as she introduced herself.

The class broke out into a bunch of whispers. "Wow she is so cute" one boy said. " I want her to be mine" another said. "she's so cute" a girl said. "I think I'm in love with her" another said.

Tsukune looked up from his desk after he realized it was Moka speaking. He looked to her and waved a little before she noticed him sitting there.

"TSUKUNE!" she exclaimed as she magically jumped to his desk and glomped him in his seat. "Tsukune its you! I'm so glad we're in the same class together!" yelled the overly excited Moka. Moka quickly took the seat behind Tsukune and let Ms. Nekonome finish with the rest of her lesson. While Tsukune earned they glares of his fellow classmates. And an even darker glare from Saizou has he looked from Moka to Tsukune with hatred in his eyes.

* * *

As the bell signaled that class was over and Moka dragged Tsukune out by the arm and began their exploration of the campus. As they made their way out into the hall way Moka had clung herself to stumbling Tsukune's arm and walked through said hallway earning the unwanted eyes of those around them. Jealousy and anger filled the eyes of the male students sending death threats towards Tsukune with nothing but their eyes .

The duo managed to make their way towards a vending machine outside in a court yard. Moka bought a Tomato juice, while Tsukune bought an iced coffee. The duo reached for their drinks at the same time causing their hands to touch for a second causing both to blush.

"wahh! I'm sorry!" said Tsukune as he straightened out.

Moka straightened herself up as well and glanced towards Tsukune. "oh you so silly Tsukune!" she said as she _playfully_ shoved his shoulder. Even though she may look normal that doesn't change the fact that she was indeed a monster. And with that in mind her playful shove cause Tsukune to crash into a near pillar causing it to crack when boy and concrete met.

'ouch. She's strong..' thought Tsukune as he dealt with the pain searing through his back.

After he recovered the two sat at a nearby bench and began to enjoy their drinks making small talk.

The two sat in silence enjoying each other's company before Tsukune was forcefully grabbed by his collar. "Hey there sexy, you said you're name was Moka Akashiya right?" said the person holding Tsukune by the collar.

"Let him go!" yelled a scared Moka.

"So tell me what's a smoking hot chick like you hanging out with a nothing like this trash?" The perpetrator now revealed to be no other then Saizou said while gripping Tsukune collar before throwing him against the vending machine.

"Gah!" was all the breathless Tsukune could release from his mouth upon making contact with the vending machine.

"Tsukune!" yelled Moka as she made her way towards her downed friend before Saizou gripped her shoulder.

"Heeey." Saizou said as he pulled her back a bit.

Tsukune from his downed position couldn't help but watch. As he did he felt an anger rise from deep within him and unknown to both Moka and Saizou Tsukune's Eyes turned an Electric Blue that released a small amount of power.

"Forget about that punk and come hang out with a real man like me! What do you say?" Saizou told the fidgeting Moka.

"No thanks!" Moka said with a bit of a bite in her tone. "I prefer to hang out with nice people thank you!" she said as she removed Saizou's hand from her shoulder as she quickly made her way towards Tsukune and dragging him by the arm around into the school. Failing to notice the change in his eyes, which at that point where now bleeding back into their normal chocolate brown.

Moka managed to escape with Tsukune towards the roof where they continued to enjoy each other's presence.

* * *

"Wow that was something else. Are you sure you're okay after that?" asked Moka towards her new friend.

"mmm yea I'm alright.." said Tsukune as he stared off the roof. "he was really strong though" he continued before glancing back towards Moka. 'so that was monster power huh? Crazy strength'.

"Oh Tsukune you're so funny! Its like you've never seen a monster before" asked the cheery Moka as she patted Tsukune on the back trying to comfort her friend. " so what kind of monster are you anyway?" she asked before she realized her mistake. "oh wait we're not supposed to reveal that to each other are we? Sorry never mind you don't have to tell me." She said while waving her hands in front of him.

"but I already know what you are Moka since you told me that you're a Vampire" he replied

"Yea I know but that was before I knew it was a rule here" she said with a small blush on her face.

"ya know you don't look like a vampire very much" he told her.

"well not right now but…." She said as she moved her hand s towards her chest. "look.." she said as she had her hands over her breasts.

"Nnng! Moka what am I supposed to be looking at!" sputtered a surprised Tsukune. "I Can't look there!"

"it's okay look at the rosary on my chest." She said. As she revealed a silver rosary that hung from a leather chocker on her neck via three metal chain links. The rosary itself having a ruby red gem at its center. " if I were to take this of I'd change into my true self. A powerful and Scaaaaaaary vampire" she said.

"A real ..vampire" Tsukune said in a whisper

"that's why I wear it. As a charm to seal my power away." She explained while clutching the item. " I can't even take it of myself."

"well that's…okay I guess" Tsukune reassure her. " I'm sure that if you get a little scary sometimes I'm sure that you're still the same" he continued as a small blush came over his face.

"oh Tsukune I knew you'd understand!" she exclaimed as she ran towards him and hugged him. "you're my first friend here!" she continued as he just let breaths of uneasiness escape his mouth. "and also I feel that I should tell you you're my first in another way too, Tsukune." Said the happy pink haired vampire

" in what way exactly?"

"until now all I've ever had was tomato juice and transfusion bags, I've never sucked anyone's blood before yours today." She said in a whisper as she slowly reached up for Tsukune. "oh so rich, that feeling. I'll never forget it" she said as she embraced Tsukune in a hug.

But as she held him Tsukune pulled her away as if spooked by something. "I'm a I'm um sorry but I've got to go!" he stammered out as he began running towards the door. " See you later" he said as he continued running.

"Why'd he leave?" Moka asked herself.

But as she looked of towards Tsukune a Black slit made its self-appear on the gem of the rosary as if watching the boy run.

* * *

Running through the hallways Tsukune looked to everyone he passed.

'this isn't happening. How can she be so cute and still be a vampire.' He thought to himself as he ran through the halls. 'but are we really that different?' he questioned himself before looking around. 'so she's one too. And him too. And the rest of them as well!?' he thought to himself as he ran past the students in the school.

* * *

Tsukune stood outside of the front gates of Yokai Academy with his bags packed ready for him to leave as he felt he did not belong there. He turned and began to walk towards the bus stop when…

"Tsukune!" yelled a worried Moka as she caught up behind him. He turned to face her before she continued. "you were acting kind of weird back there." He looked down before he spoke up.

"it's just that I think that I should go to a human school." He said in a sad tone of voice.

"A human school… why?"

"Look Moka! I really like you but I just.. I just can't stay here!" he said in a pained tone of voice as he faced her.

"NO WAY! You can't go to a human school you can't!" she yelled as she closed the distance between and tried to pull his bag away from him.

"Moka please..!" He said while trying to regain his bag

"I'm sorry…It's just that I don't really like humans very much…..They can be cruel. I know because I attended human schools up until high school. They ostracized me because I believed in monsters. I felt so alone and as if I did not belong." She said as her eyes started to water. " but then you said you'd didn't mind that I was a vampire, Tsukune. And for the first time in my life I didn't feel alone anymore." She continued as the tears in her eyes streamed down her face.

"But still, what if I turn out to be one of those humans you hate so much? Would you still feel the same way about me?" he asked as she just looked at him with a curious and pained expression. "Moka, I'm a.. I'm a human! I'm sorry but that's what I am! And the only reason I'm even here is because of some major mix-up." He said as tears formed in his eyes and Moka slowly backed away.

"you're lying….you have to be…no human can make it through the barrier!"

"I should of known you'd look at me like that…."

"Is it really true Tsukune?" she asked as she slowly tried to approach him once again.

"JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME! You hate humans right? Well that's okay. I don't need you. I DON'T NEED MONSTERS FOR FRIENDS ANYWAY!" he yelled with pain written all over his face as he turned to run.

"TSUKUNE! Wait!" Moka yelled out towards her friend.

* * *

Tsukune was running through the forest as he tried to remember where the bus stop was located.

* * *

Moka was running in the same direction Tsukune ran off towards after she managed to get her emotions stable again.

'Tsukune….'

"so where do you think you're going? Stick around why don't ya babe." Said Saizou as he made his appearance known while walking out from behind a tree.

Moka slowed down and looked at Saizou for a sec. "Sorry but I'm busy know." She responded while he only just laughed and turned into his monster from.

"hahah**haha how about getting busy with my true from!"** a transformed Saizou told the unsuspecting Moka as he launched his lounge tongue towards her.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"**hhahahahahahahahaahahahah"**

Tsukune stopped running and turned around

"oh no that jerk again? But if I go back I'm still just a human.

* * *

Moka leaned against a tree covered in saliva from Saizou's tongue from his true form a monstrel.

* * *

**_Bite Size Monster Dictionary: Monsterel_**

_Type of hybrid ayashi with unclear ancestors. Among all the ayashi, majority are outcast ayashi with different types and abilities. Most of them have the ability of transforming their body parts into weapons or performing different skills with their body._

* * *

"**I showed you my true from why don't you show me yours?**" the beast asked the drool covered vampire. "**don't tell me you're shy?**"

Moka furrowed her brows and replied " for one it's against school rules"

"**we're not in school right now so that rule is out the window!**" He shot back at Moka while he extended his tongue back out towards her. His tongue wrapped around her leg and he swung her with great force towards a tree causing the air from her lungs to leave.

"**hehehehehehe"** he laughed as the girl lie on the ground,

"Stop it!" came a voice from behind Saizou. He turned to face Tsukune. " YOU! Get the hell away from her NOW!" Tsukune yelled out as the rage form seeing Moka lie on the ground in pain started to seep into his eyes once again causing them to earn that electric blue shade from before.

"Tsukune….." Moka breathed out as she saw the human she considered her first friend.

"**What was that punk?"** Saizou asked as he approached the boy. As he punched him down a nearby hill. "**what are you, A monster or a mouse? You're pathetic"** laughed out Saizou as Tsukune rolled down the hill Followed by a familiar pink haired vampire. "**HEY get back here!"** he yelled out as he followed the two.

* * *

Once he stopped rolling Tsukune looked up to see the blurry outline of the Scarecrow from when he first arrived.

'heheheh the bus stop, so this is where it is' he amused himself.

"Tsukune!" yelled out a worried Moka as she made her towards he friend and started apologizing. " I'm sorry….i guess humans and monsters are to different to get along." She cried out as tears rolled down her face. "the truth is all I ever wanted in middle school was a friend. I didn't care if it were a human or a monster. I didn't care. But know I think that maybe it isn't possible." The vampire whispered towards her downed friend. As she starred in wonder at his blue eyes. 'Were they always like this?' she asked herself.

"**So what's with all this lovey dovey shit?" **yelled an enraged Saizou from atop the hill.

Tsukune stood up as he gripped a new found pain in his chest and looked towards Moka.

"Please you should get out of here" he told her

"Tsukune….."

"I may be a weak human but I won't let that monster hurt you. You are my friend." He said as his hair was slowly bleeding white and a cold blue aura started surrounding him. " And I don't care if you're a vampire" he reassured her as he started rushing Saizou " Because I still want to be your friend!" he yelled out before connecting his right fist with Saizou's jaw. The contact sent the monstrel back a few yards.

Unknown to the three a seal over Tsukune's Heart was lifted once he found the courage to defend what he cared about with the courage found deep within his heart. But the seal being lifted only started a painful transformation for Tsukune. As the seal was lifted he gripped his chest with his right hand and collapsed to his knees.

"Tsukune!" yelled Moka as she ran towards her friend to try and comfort him. "What's happening to you!? What are you?" she panicky asked her friend who had no idea about his own hair and eye color changing.

Tsukune was breathing heavily silenced by the pain his heart was sending out throughout his body.

While the two were distracted Saizou slowly stood and regained his senses from Tsukune's surprise punch. **'what is he? Eh don't matter I'm still going to kill him'** he thought to himself as he started to run at the two again.

Tsukune saw this and tried to push Moka away. But as his hand neared her shoulder the pain in his chest cause his body to contract bring his hand away from her shoulder and all that was heard was a metallic…

_-Clink-_

"AAAAH" screamed a Tsukune in pain. His newly white hair covering his face as he crouched in pain.

"My rosary….It….it came off" said a surprised Moka as she looked at her Rosary in Tsukune's hand as a pinkish/purple monster energy engulfed the entire area as it emanated from Moka. The sky darkened as the moon turned red. As the monster energy light show died down a woman with stunning silver hair stood in Moka's place with her hands on her hip with a posture full of confidence.

"**what the hell happened to her she looks different. She looks different…and scary"** Said a stunned Saizou as he halted his assault.

Tsukune looked up while still in immense pain as he saw the woman in Moka's place. He looked at the rosary in his hand then back up to the woman, then it hit him like a brick…

_"if I were to take this of I'd change into my true self. A powerful and Scaaaaaaary vampire"_

The woman standing before him was Moka….. in her true form.

'so that's the true from of a…of a vampire…' he managed to think through his pain. when she opened her eyes to look at the monstrel before her. Her eyes were also different they were a vibrant crimson/scarlet with a black cat like slit down the middle.

"**I can't believe it the tales are true!...the red eyes…..the silver hair…the overwhelming energy….she's an S-Class super monster… a real vampire!"** said the frightened Saizou as he looked at the true form of Moka.

* * *

**_Bite-Sized Monster Dictionary: Vampire (S-class)_**

_ Often mentioned in the folklore of various cultures: a monster that sucks the blood of humans and livestock. Possesses high battle capabilities and is not easy to kill. Its strength is one of the greatest among monsters. On the other hand, vampires have many weaknesses such as being weakened by rosaries and water. Also known as the Immortal Ones._

* * *

"**So then I supposed the one that woke me up was you?"** asked Moka as she spoke in a voice full of confidence and power and stared down the monstrel before her.

"**what the hell what's wrong with me?" **Saizou asked himself. "**she's only staring at me…yet I can't stop shaking."** He muttered to himself as Moka's true from stretched out and yawned as if bored. "**keep it together man …. If you took down a vampire…" **He said to himself before she spoke again..

"**It's time for you to KNOW YOUR PLACE**!" said Moka as she approached the monstrel with insane speed and delivered a powerful kick carving him into a nearby mountain side knocking him out on contact. "**Hmph**" she let out as she relaxed and stared at her work before hearing an intense scream of pain…

"aaaaaaargh!" yelled Tsukune from behind earing her attention

The inner Moka turned around to face the boy and just stared with wonder as a blue glow emanated from his right arm. He yelled out in pain once again before he was engulfed by that same glow that rivaled Moka's own glow when she transformed.

"**Tsukune…."** Moka breathed out in awe of the energy coming from Tsukune. '**so there is more to you than meets the eye** **huh?**' she thought as she shielded her eyes. As the glow from Tsukune energy died down she was able to see the change that happened to Tsukune first hand.

His hair was still snow white but now seemed a little longer and dropped down a bit. His form was a bit more muscular as if he gained a few pounds of muscle, he still kept a lean look but they were noticeable. His eyes were and even brighter shade of blue as if glowing with power, but they were also locked onto something else. The most drastic change was his right arm. His arm was covered in red like scales that covered the back of his forearm, wrist, and most of the back of his hand, with blue like scales on the inside of his forearm. However the palm of his hand, back center of the back of his hand, his fingers, where glowing a blue that matched his eyes as well as a crack in his red scaled forearm that led from the back of his hand to his elbow that glowed with the same power. (A/N: look up Nero's Devil Bringer from DMC4)

Tsukune just stared at his arm shaking in fright before he barely spoke up "**what….am…I?**" he asked before he started to collapse to the ground unconscious before Moka in her unsealed state caught him. And gently let him lay on the ground and just stared with wonder at the power coming from his arm.

**"ah it seems that Mr. Aono has awakened his true power"** a voice came from behind the vampire as she suddenly turned to see a man in white robes and hood that covered his face, but still allowed his glowing eyes to be seen along with an eerie smile.

**"who are you?"** asked the startled vampire

**"fear not Ms. Akashiya, I am no threat. I am the headmaster of Yokai Academy"** replied the headmaster. **"and it seems that Mr. Aono he has awoken his true nature"** he continued as he looked over the unconscious boy.

**"what is he?**" asked the curious Vampire

**"I would much rather wait till Mr. Aono recovers, it'll save me the trouble of explaining things twice, also so that we may speak with him as I am sure he has just as many questions as you do."** He said as the vampire furrowed her brows. **"but I will tell you this much, Mr. Aono here is human, but only half."** He said with a chuckle at the end which caused Moka to stare at both men with curious eyes. "**now Ms. Akashiya I ask that you carry Mr. Aono to the nurse's office until he regains consciousness again, until then I ask that you hold onto your questions."** He said with an eerie smile on his face with a tilted head before turning around and walking back towards school.

Inner Moka saw him walk away before she turned back towards Tsukune. **"what are you, Tsukune?"** she asked to no one in particular she picked up the heavily breathing Tsukune bridal style who was still clutching onto her rosary with his left hand. She walked off with the now transformed Tsukune in her arms towards the school. As she walked a gentle breeze picked up blowing the hair that covered the sleeping Tsukune's face revealing his sleeping face Moka noticed this and gave an amused smile towards the sleeping Tsukune, and continued her walk.

(A/N: Well there you go chapter 1, I know it seems pretty vague but I'm going to go more in-depth of Tsukune in the next chapter. Please comment any ideas/concerns/questions you have over and ill make sure to try and respond to them. Thanks! And ill be sure to come back with the next chapter within the next week since I still got a bit of free time left. Yours, Tharealzero)


	2. Chapter 2: Heritage

(A/N: well here is chapter 2 it's a bit shorter as i just wanted to explain briefly Tsukune Heritage while leaving enough for me to write about in the future. well anyway enjoy this chapter and please leave a comment if you have something to say, it helps with the writing process. Thanks!)

* * *

Legend and A Vampire

Chapter 2: Heritage

* * *

-Dream world-

"_Tsukune look at me and hear my voice" a figure hidden by shadow except for a pair of glowing red eyes "now that the seal has been removed many hardships shall come your way in the future. All I ask is that you start preparing yourself for the challenges that lie ahead. Forgive me, son. This is the last thing that I wanted to happen, but you are the best hope for the future. I no longer walk with the living but it is up to you now. Now my son, WAKE UP!" yelled the figure with force._

* * *

Tsukune shot up in an unfamiliar bed in a room that seemed to smell to clean. He looked around and looked at a sleeping silver haired woman on a chair pulled up to the bed he was on.

'that's right, this is what Moka meant by what would happen to her when she removes her rosary' he thought as he reached out with his right hand to try and wake her when he saw it 'what...the…hell…?' he thought as he slowly held up his right arm that in no way seemed human anymore. The red and blue scales, the blue glow, the strange aura it seemed to radiate.

"**Mmm…" **Moka said as she slowly started to get up. "**it seems that you're awake**" Tsukune turned to face her with a worried expression on his face.

"what…what happened to me and you"

She smirked "**Well this is what really look, this is my true form.** **A vampire. Now what I want to know is what you are, from you're new look you aren't exactly human yourself." **She said as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not…Human…"

"**Well Mr. Aono you're only half human"** said a strange voice that walked

"**ah headmaster, I've been waiting for you and your answers"** said Moka

"wait, you know what I am, so if I'm half human, what's my other half?"

"**Ah yes do not worry all in due time but first are the both of you familiar with the legend of Sparda?" **the headmaster asked the two students in the infirmary with him.

"Um yea I do actually…my mother used to tell me as a bed time story when I was a kid"

"**kuku Mr. Aono care to enlighten us and refresh our memories?" **the headmaster asked with a creepy ass grin. While Moka raised an eyebrow then turned and nodded towards Tsukune.

"_Two millenniums ago, there was a war. Between the human world and the other... the demon world. But somebody from the Demon world woke up to justice, and stood up against this legion, alone. His name was Sparda. Later, he quietly reigned in the human world, and continued to preserve harmony, until his death. He became a legend, The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda_." He concluded and looked towards the headmaster with a curious glance as did Moka.

"**Headmaster what does this myth have to do with anything?" **

**"Ah Ms. Akashiya it has everything to do with this for this 'myth' is quite real and true, for you see once Sparda went against his Kishin brethren from hell, he went into a hibernation for many years. when he awoke he fell in love with a human woman which bore him a lone child." **he told the two curious students "**a little over a decade ago, he disappeared leaving his lover and child"**

"**How do you know all this headmaster?" **asked Moka followed by Tsukune nodding in agreement.

"**let's just say that good ol' Sparda was a friend of mine."**

**"**okay so now that that is cleared up, do you know what happened to his lover and child?" Tsukune asked.

"**Kuku" **he started "**his lover and child are still alive, my friend asked me two watch over them from the shadows, in fact" **he continued** " I had his son enrolled into this school, and somehow he ended up in the infirmary on the first day"**

Moka and Tsukune's eyes opened wide as they slowly stared at each other, then around the room noticing that no one else was in the infirmary, then glanced back towards the headmaster.

"**Headmaster you don't mean …" **

**"**That…that... the Son of Sparda..."

"**is none other than you Mr. Aono"**

Silence.

"**W**H**A**T!?" both Tsukune and Moka yelled out.

"**it's not that hard to understand children, young Tsukune here is the son of one of if not THE strongest Kishin and a human mother.**"

"Then why haven't I ever looked like this before until now?"

"**That is simple your father out a seal over your heart locking away your Kishin blood thus keeping your true appearance hidden. He wanted to give you a chance to live the life of that of a human." **

**"**how do you know all this?"

"**Kuku** **see Mr. Aono your father asked me to be your godfather."**

Again silence.

"What…?"

"**like I said I am your god father, I did help you father with the seal over your heart in doing my god-fatherly duties"** he said with a grin that could kill a puppy.

"**sir if I may just how powerful is he?"** asked an intrigued Moka as she put a bit of her silver hair behind her ear.

"**right now having just awakened his powers he stands at around the A-class, but given time and the ability to learn the full depth of his powers he should easily take his rightful place in the S-class category." 'I should keep to myself that he would actually be a SS-class in strength if he awakens his true Kishin blood'**

**"**that's…that's a lot to take in" said Tsukune as he slumped back into his bed. "wait what am I going to do about this**" **Tsukune said as he raised his Kishin arm.

"**hehe fear not Mr. Aono your father prepared for the day if your seal where ever to break, so he left me this amulet that will help you maintain a human appearance as it is a rule here to not be in your true from, isn't that right Ms. Akashiya" **He smirked as he glanced over towards the vampire.

Moka just blinked. "**sorry headmaster I did not mean to break your rules"**

"**worry not Ms. Akashiya, I knew the circumstances where special so I'll not punish you for it was in self-defense, but anyway here you go Tsukune-kun" **he said as he handed Tsukune a leather braided necklace with metal claps around it, which led down to a metal like clasp that held a rock as a blue as the brightest sapphire. "**but I do warn you since it is the first time you use this amulet to seal your powers it will hurt and it will leave you unconscious for a while. But if you ever remove it in the future and when it comes time to replace it there where be no pain involved just a slight lightheadedness. And with that I'm will make my leave"** said the headmaster as he made his way towards the door. "**you'll learn exactly what you can do as time goes on."** And with that he was gone.

"well that's a lot to take in for one day" he said as he glanced from his new amulet towards the unsealed vampire. "I guess I should put this on." As he held up the amulet while still looking at the vampire.

"**yes that is wise, but before you do I cannot stay out much longer" **Moka started as she slowly pulled out her rosary from her breast pocket "**it's been a long time since I've been out so I'm still tired but in while I sleep watch over the other Moka 'kay Tsukune?" **she said as she clasped her rosary on and collapsed back into the chair. Quickly her hair bled pink. After a few moments she groggily woke up and looked around the infirmary and slowly locked onto Tsukune.

"TSUKUNE! YOU'RE OKAY!" she yelled out as she glomped onto Tsukune

"ummm hey Moka! Glad to see you too." He said as he gave her a smile as he patted her back.

She gasped as she finally noticed Tsukune's Transformation "Tsukune what happened to you?"

"It's a long story Moka I don't know where to begin…well I guess…" Tsukune then went on to fill the outer pink haired Moka on what he learned moments ago from the Headmaster.

"Wow…so wait …" she started as she slowly stared into Tsukune's eyes with a new glimmer of hope "Then that means you won't leave Yokai?!"

He smirked a bit before responding "no Moka I'm not leaving Yokai since I'm technically a monster too. But I feel that I should keep the part of being half human as a secret between you and I." he smiled with her nodding in agreement.

"yes, our own little secret" she then sniffed the air "Oh my Tsukune you smell….Amazing…" she started as she made her way to his neck and bit down

"ACK! Moka warn me the next time please I'm fine with you taking my blood as long you just ask." He said as she got up from his neck and glanced at Tsukune with a blush and tears in her eyes.

"Oh Tsukune...Thank you don't know how happy that makes me!" she said as she dug her face into her shoulder and sobbed for a few moments.

"Well Moka since you put your seal on I guess it's now my turn." He said as she let her of and back onto her chair. And slowly lifted the amulet over his head. "well he goes nothing" he said as he lowered the amulet and rested its leather cord on his shoulders. For moments nothing happened. "I thought he sai-ACK!" he screamed as the stone glowed a bright sapphire blue as the seal began to do its job. His right arm slowly started to revert back to a normal human hand starting from his hand as it made its way to his elbow where the demonic arm not go past his elbow. His skin started to gain a bit of its color back. He then threw his head back as a majority of his hair changed into a black color instead of its original brown with a few strands of white hair all throughout his head. His eyes widened as the sealing magic worked it way up to his eyes but only changing one of his eyes to a light brown color leaving the other a paler shade of blue. (A/N: for a visual aid as how to Tsukune looks look at his modified human form, and that's the newly sealed Tsukune. :D ) As his first sealing was complete he slowly lost consciousness and slumped back into his bed out cold.

'Tsukune…' Moka thought as she kept watch over the unconscious hybrid his hand in hers. '**this boy is an interesting one, hey may prove useful in the future.' **The inner Moka thought as she looked at Tsukune through the rosary.

* * *

.

(A/n: well sorry for the super short chapter but I feel that should give a good sense of this Tsukune's heritage. Sorry if it's a little uneasy to read I'm still getting used to writing these, but hopefully my flow and grammar and stuff will get better with time. I'll reveal his powers along the line. Please voice your concerns within the comments. –Tharealzero)


End file.
